


Perversiones

by cruzer22cruzer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, sexual awakening
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: Modern AU. Como tiene que convencer Robb a Arya de que lo de ellos no debe continuar.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Arya preguntó al ver a Robb atravezado en su cama, con nada más puesto que un bóxer. Trató de no quedársele mirando a su cuerpo perfecto al enorme bulto que ya se marcaba sobre la tela.

“Esperarte.” Era obvio, se sonrió cuando la vio cerrando la puerta tras de ella y apoyarse contra esta.

A Arya no le gustaba esto, ya no se sentía segura cuando estaba con él. No podía confiar en si misma. “Madre y padre-”

“Estamos solos.” Dijo sentándose, solos, no padres, no hermanos. Sólo la servidumbre que no vendría sin que se lo pidieran. “Quítate la ropa.” Era el hermano mayor que se suponía debía de protegerla, y aquí estaban. Y ella no lo engañaba con su acto de niña buna… Llevó su mano sobre el bóxer gris y descaradamente se empezó a sobar sobre éste, viendo la mirada de ella bajar y pasar saliva con dificultad, “No es esto lo que quieres?” Lo había sido hasta la navidad pasada que se vieron por ultima vez antes de él regresar a la universidad. Y muy bien conocía su mirada de enojo, y la vio en ese momento.

“Acordamos que no seguiríamos haciendo esto.” Y muy a su pesar se sintió reaccionando antelo que hacia, desde hacia una semana que se dio cuenta que el vendría al as vacaciones de verano había mantenido con un nudo en el estomago y mojada.

Arya nunca había jugado a ser la niña buena, ni siquiera en esto así que lo molestaba que no quisiera proseguir, “Un error. La he tenido dura desde que me decidí a venir. Incluso más dese que llegué esta mañana. No quieres jugar? Acaso no has estado pensando en ello? En lo que te querré hacer si me dejaras.” _Quiero amarrarte de manos y piernas a la cama y hacerte todo lo que quiera._ Esas palabras habían venido de ella hacía un año en su curiosidad juvenil, no de él, y aunque aquello lo había impactado, nunca lo habían llegado a hacer. La mayoría de las veces no tenían privacidad parra más que rapidines, “En lo que me quieres hacer…” la conocía tanto como para saber que su respiración pesada y sonrojo venían del deseo. “Yo no he pensado en nada más que ti. En ese coñito apretadito y mojado, en lo mucho que nos divertimos.”

Arya lo vio colocándose en pie y respiró profundo mientras se preguntaba si salir corriendo o quedarse, pero verlo removese el bóxer y su poya grande moverse en el aire, su cuerpo maravillosos acercándose con desición a ella la mantuvo pegada al piso. Se quejó altamente cuando lo sintió pegando sus cuerpos, una mano en su cintura y otra en su rostro. Y ella se había prometido que esto no volvería a suceder. _No estaba bien._ “Robb no-” el pulgar en su boca la calló y trató de tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando lo sintió moviendo su rerección contra su estomago, la puerta no dejándola retroceder, “ _por favor detente!_ ”

Sus ojos tenían velo de deseo y no la escuchó, acariciándole la boquita, “A principios de diciembre me dijiste que querías que te la metiera por el culo también, este verano lo podemos tratar.” Y la sintió exhalando contra él, aprovechó aquello para introducir la punta de su dedo en su boca, “ _No muerdas._ ” La advirtió porque sabía que trataría, y para dejárselo en claro la apretó fuertemente de la cintura e incluso más duro del cuello. Fue el turno de él de quejarse altamente cuando su dedo hizo contacto con la lengua de ella y tras un segundo lo metió más.

Arya supuso que si se quedaba quieta y lo dejaba terminar contra ella esto le daría un momento para escapar, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, en su mente viajando a otro lado excepto a este momento, a él. LA humedad de repente en su mejilla llamándole la atención, los labios de él deslsizandose hacia su boca y sin pensarlo su propia lengua se mueve contra el dedo de él. Una parte suya deseando un beso largo y sucio de su propio hermano y que había mal con ella!

“Sí,” empezó a susurrar contra su mentón, agachándose un tanto y acomodándose contra su coñito para restregarse contra éste, al tiempo moviendo su dedo alrededor de la lenguita de ella y cada vez la siente más agitada. LA miró viéndola tratándose de concentrar en algo más y pronto son su dedo y lengua que estimulan la lengua de ella, y por fin Arya empieza a responder mientras da un _no_ bajo que lo quiere hacer sonreir contra ella pero se contiene, siguiendo buscando su lengua y boca.

_“No. No.”_ Se escuchó diciendo bajamente, moviendo sus manos hasta los hombros de él pero perdiendo sus fuerzas en querer separarlo. _Una ultima vez?_ “Rob, no, por favor. _Somos hermanos._ ”

Se sintió falsear tan solo por un segundo, pues aunque esto le causaba culpa también le ponía. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, y cuando ella abrió los de ella y se quedó mirándolo empezó un mete y saca con su dedo en su boca, _“No estuviste pensando en eso la última vez que te me metiste a la cama y me la mamaste por casi una hora. Cuando entusiasmadamente me preguntabas si te me podías sentar en la cara. Cuando te encontré de piernas abiertas aquella primera vez satisfaciéndote con tu cepillo y me dejaste tomarlo y acabar de masturbarte con el…” cuando le dejaba meterle lo que encontraran…hasta que lo intentaron con él mismo._

_“No sabía lo que hacía.”_ Y ya sabía que él se había aprovechado…

“Yo tampoco.” Él sí sabía lo que hacía, _más o menos,_ todas sus primeras veces también fueron con ella.

Lo tomó de los bíceps enormes y esta vez sí trató de separarlo de ella, _“Pero ahora sí sabemos que esta mal!”_

“ _Y ahí esta lo rico!_ ” para ese momento había dejado de meterle el dedo a la boca, “…tu juventud y ganas. El no dejarnos atrapar. Saber que tienes a tu hermano en cualquier momento para poder satisfacerte… Ya hemos hablado de eso. Acaso no te gusta ya?” no creía que fuera eso, y sin más le levantó la falda del uniforme del colegio y de inmediato dentro de sus pantaletas. Ella quejandosealtamente y tratando de escapar pero la apretó cruelmente del muslo sabiendo que le dejaría un morado, y así ella lo estuviera empujando no se dejó, encontrándola empapada. _“Pero si estás empapada…”_ susurró aun forcejeando con ella, ubicando su clítoris y tocándolo duramente como pudiera. Pero al sentirla sacudiéndose desesperada decidió dejarla, tampoco era que la fuera a tomar contra su voluntad. Aún así Rob no la dejó huir y ni tranquila, la volvió a apoyar contra la puerta y le dio un golpe a esta al lado de la cara de ella para asustarla y que se detuviera. Al obtener su atención el mostró su mano completamente mojada, “Te mojas por tu hermano...déjame un ratico nada más…”

_“No!”_ pero su negación llegó con un quejido al él antes haberle bajado los interiores en el forcejeo y ahora agacharse un poco, asegurándose que su erección parada se metiera dentro de su falda para sentirlo contra su monte de venus, haciendo presión en la cima y estaba tan mojada, tan caliente, que nada mas fue abrir las piernas un tris para sentir su enorme cabeza tocando rítmicamente su clítoris. _Y eso se sentía tan bien._

La vio erizándose tras que un quejido la dejara, y llevo un mano entre ellos, tomándose la poya y ayudándose a circularla mejor, a darle golpesitos con su cabeza, los golpes secos y mojados siendo música para sus oídos. “Mírame.” Le pidió, y así ella lo hizo, mientras le pasaba la cabeza a lo largo de toda la rajita, ella ya habiéndose resignado porque la sintió abriendo las piernas otro tanto en cuanto más bajaba, “Te quiero coger, y me quieres coger.” Y decir aquello fue ella quejarse bajamente y mover sus caderas, y sin darle oportunidad a que continuara negándose en cuanto ella hizo el movimiento hacia abajo, él inclinó las caderas y empujó estraategicamente en el punto ya conocido, y de esa forma se introdujo en ella hasta la mitad.

“No!” se escuchó diciendo en resignación mientras se sentía ser abierta perversamente por el trasdós empujones más. Y cerró los ojos, mojándose demasiado por la situación, colocándole las piernas alrededor de la cintura cuando él la levantó de estas para hacérselo de esta forma contra la pared. _Y muy bien se recordaba haber visto esta misma pose en la televisión, y para cuando empezaron a coger ella misma diciéndole que se la cogiera así porque le había parecido interesante._

Rob sabía que era grande, enorme para el tamaño pequeño de ella, pero eso ni siquiera los había detenido cuando empezaron a coger. Siempre había creído que ese año de él meterle objetos cada vez mas grande en diámetro y largo los había ayudado, hasta que una tarde riéndose trataron con él mismo. Y aunque no se la pudo meter toda aquello pasó a formar parte de sus juegos. _“Cielos, te sientes tan rico.”_ Le dijo después de esperar un minuto para dejarla acostumbrar a ese tamaño nuevamente. Tan solo moviendo las caderas circularmente alrededor de ella. “Te gusta tu hermano entre tus piernas, no?” suspiró contra su oreja, sintiendo sus musculos y muslos contraerse contra él. Y esperó respuesta pero ella parecía estarse negando a dársela. Empezó a moverse contraella, “Me deseabas así, no lo niegues.” Empezó a moverse más contra ella, sintiendo su cuerpo moviéndose contra él, tratando de no quejarse, “Fuiste tu la que comenzó todo esto, Arya, actuando como una perra en celo cuando nos quedábamos solos.”

Queandose en indignación y vergüenza trató de separarlo pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza para lograrlo, el era enorme y ella pequeña, que fuerza iba a tener? Por mucho que trataba de alejarlo antes en el forcejeo no hacia más que empalarse más sobre él, una y otra vez, sus caderas actuando por cuenta propia.

Cada vez más Rob aumentando el ritmo, casi y violentamente, “Tan mojadita para mi, para tu hermano. Y esto es lo que siempre has querido, yo metiéndote la poya en este coñito apretadito,” cada vez más sintiéndola tan desesperada como él, le lamió un lado de la cara, “coñito bonito, lleno de mi poya, ¿Has probado otra? Apuesto que sí, no me imagino uqedandote quieta esperando por mí. Pero también me imagino que n te han satisfecho si te mojas tan fácil para mí…”

“Agh!” trató de empujarlo de nuevo, pero aquello era para nada.

“Te sientes tan rico, Arya,” un pensamiento pasajero le cruzó la mente y le bajó al ritmo, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara y estudiarla, llevó una mano hasta su cuello, “Has dejado a Jon hacerte esto? Lo has metido en tu cama como me metiste a mí?” después de todo ella una vez sí había tenido una predilección por su otro hermano. Cuando ella no le contestó rápidamente la apretó fuertemente del cuello, parándole el aire. “Respóndeme.”

“ _No!_ ” admitió viéndolo lastimado de solo imaginárselo, y sí, ella una vez se había llevado mejor con Jon que con él, pero con él no era más…que ser hermanos. _“Sólo tu.”_ Y ver la sonrisa de Rob salir a relucir le proveyó malestar, él había sido brusco con ella antes…y a ella le había gustado, pero sabía que podía serlo más y aquello sí la asustaba, lo sintió aflojando la fuerza en su cuello.

Rob asintió, remojándose los labios y decidiéndose por creerle, “Tócate el clítoris, no quiero correrme y que tu no lo hagas.” Se decidió por otra táctica, y se acercó a ella, mordiéndole la mejilla, _“porfavor.”_ No pasó mucho para cuando sintió una mano deslizándose entre ambos, _“Sí,”_ se dijo sintiendo el movimiento y como sus músculos internos se cerraban contra él. “Ya estamos así, que mas da disfrutarlo un poquito…” y volvió a mover las caderas, cogiéndola lentamente, ella con los momentos quejándose bajamente. Y Rob sabía que tenía que convencerla más pero sus ganas no lo dejaron, la soltó del cuello y con dedo índice y corazón le empezó a acariciar la boca a todo lo largo, la respiración agitada de ella golpeándolos, su boca temblando indecisa, “Chupalos.” Le pidió y sintió la mano de ella moviéndose mas furtemente entre ellos y ya debía de estar muy ida porque la sintió abriendo la boca, envolviéndolos con su lengua y dejando de apoyar la cabeza contra la pared para acercarse y metérselos todos a la boca. 

Ante eso Rob no hace más que quejarse, “Sí, así, sí, siempre he amado esta boquita. Apuesto que ahora mismo desearías estar chupando algo más grande,” una exhalación dejándolo cuando ella empezó a succionarlos con más fuerza, “Te gusta mamarmela, no?”

Su respuesta es ella quejándose alrededor de sus dedos, tantos jugos ahora que los siente bajando entre sus muslos, ella apretándose contra su poya a cada frase, y Rob ya no puede más. Saca sus dedos y la sostiene de las caderas, empezando a cogérsela rápidamente. “Sí, te gusta así verdad?” y ella sosteniéndose mas fuertemente empezando a quejarse bajamente contra su oreja. “A mi me encanta, me encanta cogerte, hacerte correr por mí, dejarte llenita y verlo salir de ti…Me encanta que me desees de igual forma, que seas tan pervertida como yo…que así te niegues te guste. _Hermanita._ ” Ante la palabra la sintió temblando y aumentó el ritmo sabiendo que no faltaba mucho, “eres mi hermanita, la que le encanta que me la coja, que la haga disfrutar.” En ese momento la sintió temblar fuertemente, empezando a quejarse bajamente una y otra vez y ella conteniéndose. Sintió un chorro golpeándolo, “Hasta te me corres a chorros mi amor, _que diría madre si supiera de eso?_ ” otro empujon, y otro chorró, “si te viera así, montada sobre mi poya,” otro chorro, ella tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y curvenado la espalda, otro chorro, “pidiéndome que me corra adentro,” y una mano de ella situándose en sus caderas, empezando a brincar sobre su poya y ese es su momento para correrse “lo mucho que te gusta coger…” empujones fuertes descontrolados, sacándole le aire a ella de los pulmones mientras se siente correr y correr, correr, y no deteniéndose al sentir los flujos dejándola y resbalando entre sus muslos, y de repente quietud y silencio, respiraciones entrecortadas. Enterró la cara en la cabeza de ella, “lo perversos que ambos somos…”

Arya se sostuvo de él, sus oídos pitando y sintiéndose sin fuerzas, y pronto se sabe acostada.

Robb la estudia, no sabiendo si las próximas veces tendrá que convencerla de la misma manera o si ella particicapra gustosa como siempre. “Incluso nos corremos juntos. Sabes lo extraño que aquello es?” Y ella abre los ojos y lo mira, profundamente. Y su silencio lo enerva de nuevo, en un solo movimiento la tomó del mentón firmemente y del cabello, inclinandole la cabeza y dejándole un beso burtal y rápido, comiendosele la boca con necesidad, y es un alivio cuando siente aquella boca respondiéndole de igual manera, los brazos de ella encontrando acomodo sobre sus hombros. 

Minutos después Arya siente a Rob dormido a su lado mientras ella mira el techo, no estando segura si está arrepentida o le agrada lo sucedido, ambos a la vez, supone.

Su respuesta a la pregunta viene talvez cuando se despierta por un segundo creyendo aquello haber sido un sueño, pero luego el sonido de vibración le dice que no fue así, la cama undiendose a su lado, Rob colocándole la mano en la espalda baja y no dejándola voltear, abriéndole las piernas y ubicando la cabeza del aparato contra su clítoris mientras siente una lengua húmeda introduciéndose en ella, haciéndola quejar bajamente, sus caderas subiendo por cuenta propia.

Y tenía razón, ambos eran perversos.

Perversos como para él hacerle aquello cuando no hacía una hora se le había corrido adentro, probando su sabor mezclado, y seguramente dejándoselo probar a ella en unos minutos cuando la besara, o ella por cuenta propia se agachara a mamársela, porque tenía razón, _a ella le encantaba hacerle eso._

Perversos como para él haber comprado ese vibrador cuando se dio cuenta que habían aparatos especiales para meterse a parte de cualquier objeto cilíndrico que encontraran en el camino.

Perversos como para ella en su inocencia haber descubierto la próstata de él en un juego.

Arya lo sintió acomodándose debajo de ella, para quedar sentada sobre la cara de él, y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta, estirándose y tomándole la poya inclinándosela hacia la boca y empezándosela a chupar.

Rob se quejó bajamente. “Ahora lo hacemos bien despacio y rico, te voy a sacar de la cabeza eso de no seguir haciendo el amor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Él había estado más al tanto que ella de que lo que hacían estaba mal. Pero era un adolescente caliente, y ella…aunque bastante menor había tenido su libido, lo que lo había sorprendido. Sino como explicarse la forma en que la había encontrado aquella primera vez. Y sabía que mujeres se masturbaban también, más nunca había visto a una haciéndolo y Arya había sido tan joven que nunca se había esperado aquello…

Todavía recordaba la imagen de sus shorts en los tobillos, acostada en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, y el mango del cepillo en su interior……el tiempo deteniéndose, ambos sorprendidos y asustados, y después del susto inicial Arya volvió a comenzar con el movimiento de mete y saca…

Él no estaba pensando y aparentemente ella tampoco. Mientras la miraba su mano fue hacia su pantalón a tocarse por encima pero se arrepintió a ultimo momento para no irla a asustar. Se acerco despacio, estirando el cuello y moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones para estudiar mejor lo que hacia. Sus ojos cruzándose de rato a rato. Lo primero que tocó fue sus rodillas inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor. 

Y lo que sucedió a continuación fue la primera vez de muchas otras. 

Temblando se sento a su lado…y viendo que ella no decía nada tomo el cepillo en su mano, ella dejándolo ayudarla, viéndola cerrar los ojos, inclinar las caderas, abrir un poco mas las piernas, apretarse un pecho y sobarse arribita con fuerza hasta que se corrió, _rápido, muy rápido_ mientras el continuaba con el mete y saca, sintiendo como ella a veces lo chupaba hasta su interior o se le hacia mas difícil sacárselo.

El tenia dieciséis, la etapa de la curiosidad, de las hormonas, tras sacarle el cepillo se quedó mirnado a su centro, su coñito sin pelitos siendo el primero que estudiaría abierta y detenidamente, por horas.

‘Mamá me dijo que no le dijera a nadie que hacia esto. Y que siempre lo hiciera a escondidas.’

‘No dire nada,’ dij pasando saliva. ‘Es la primera que veo, me dejas verla un momentico más?’

Esa tarde, la recordaba recostada en la cama, una mano en su estomago y tranquilamente abierta de piernas mientras el se arrodillaba entre estas y la abría detenidamente y con curiosidad, la tocaba de arriba a abajo, en zigzag, acarciandole el monte de venus, estudiando con la mirada sus dos oyitos, uno mas abierto que el otro,las imágenes de revistas y del internet no haciéndole justicia a lo que tenía en frente.

‘Te haces eso a menudo?’

‘…Sí…mmm, con el cepillo no todos los díaspero sí me toco varias veces.’

La miro ante eso, pues el también se tocaba varias veces al día.

Se recordaba volviendo a bajar sus dedos por su rajita, dos dedos y tratando de metérselos, ella moviéndose incomoda tras unos momentos y quitándole la mano. La vio llevándose la mano de ella a la boca, metiéndose dos a esta y dejándolos llenos de saliva para luego empezar a penetrarse con uno. Y su corazón estalló ante eso, después de unos segundos imitando su gesto, lamiéndose dos dedos y dejando bastante saliva en estos cuando la volvió a tocar ella se sacó la mano de entra las piernas y lo tomó de la muñeca, no para detenerlo sino para guiarlo.

_‘Tus dedos son muy grandes, solo uno.’ ‘Despacio.’ ‘No, déjame a mí.’_

Y la había escuchado. Haciéndole lo que le pedía y aunque no era la primera a la que dedeaba, si fue a la primera que lo pudo hacer con detenimiento, a la que miraba entre las pienras mientras lo hacia, estudiando atentamente la sensación tibia y apretada alrededor de él, viendo lo que a ella le gustaba o no. Ella mostrándole la bolita arriba que se tocaba mientras _hacía cosas y que la hacía sentir muy rico. Más rico que los dedos, o el cepillo. ‘Entonces para que los dedos y el cepillo?’_

_Arya se encogio de hombros, “A veces la idea me viene a la cabeza y no me deja tranquila.”_

Y Robb la estudio mientras la veía sobándose por fuera, y él no había sabido de aquello con sus otras novias…ninguna antes le dijo nada. Se volvió a lamer los dedos tras unos minutos, djando bastante saliva en estos nuevamente y cuando lo trató de nuevo lo hizo primero con uno y después tratando con los dos hasta que pudo, sintiéndose sudar.

_‘Ugh, se sienten más grandes que el cepillo.’_ Dijo moviendo la cadera.

_‘Te gustan?’_

_‘Sí, se pueden mover…no son tan duros…’_ le hizo la otra mano a ella a un lado y con la otra empezó a rodearle la bolita pequeñita mientras continuaba curvando sus dedos en su interior o su mete y saca.

‘Se siente bastante apretada.’ Ahora sabia a que se referían las películas de porno, aunque no sentía humedad.

‘Pues…es lo más grande que he tenido adentro.’

Esa tarde fue el primero en darle un orgasmo. Y ella a él la primera mirada a un coñito.

Y Robb sabía suficiente sobre sexo y poner limites como para no tratar de hacer nada más que eso. Así que esa tarde terminó con ella colocándose el pantalón y el despidiéndose. ‘No le puedes decir a nadie de esto.’

‘No lo haré……Fue divertido.’

Ninguno de los dos hablando de ello por dos semanas.

Pero aquello pasó a formar parte recurrente de sus fantasías. _Eso y más._

Robb no recordaba cómo fue la segunda vez, ni la tercera, o si acaso la primera no fue la primera y había cosas que se estaba inventando. Sólo sabía que aparte de usar el cepillo y sus dedos de vez en cuando empezaron con otros objetos. Marcadores, botellas que ambos limpiaban. La forma cilíndrica ancha y baja del desodorante de Sansa una vez, y haberlo tomado a escondidas. Una zanahoria. Él una vez le había mostrado un pepino gigante y ella se había reído negándose para cuando su mamá entró en la cocina.

* * *

Arya:

Tocarse a sí misma vino a descubrir no se sentía igual a cuando lo hizo Rob. Todas las tardes y noches se tocaba pensando en sus dedos y presencia y se preguntaba porque el no le decía nada, parecía como si hiciera que lo había olvidadopero ella no podía olvidarlo.

Y una noche en que lo trataba _y trataba_ y no podía salió a buscarlo a su habitación. Estaba viendo tv y se sentó en la cama. Arya cerro la perta tras de ella. ‘Necesito tu ayuda.’

‘Con que?’ preguntó Robb saliéndose de la cama, aun inocente de lo que ella quería.

‘Tus dedos, o el cepillo. Fue bien rico la ultima vez.’

Y Robb la siguió con la mirada mientras se acostaba en su cama y se subía la pijama, no teniendo ropa interior y abriendo las piernas, volviéndose a tocar delante de él.

‘Robb, ven.’ Le pidió, moviéndose hasta el rincón para dejarle espaco a él.

* * *

Los adolescentes tenían fascinación para con las tetas, y las de ella fueron una decepción porque era plana como una tabla. Pero eso no dictaba que no le gustara chuparselas, jugar con sus pesoncitos rosaditos.

Y pronto no era lo único que estaba chupando.

Robb sabía que aquello era cruzar otra líneapero la tarde en que se agachó y le empezó a besar el coñito ella lo sostuvo de la cabeza al principio tratando de alejarlo pero él no se dejó, pidiéndole que lo dejara un minuto. ‘ _Sólo un minuto, si no te gusta no sigo’_ Le gustó.

_‘Que me haces Robb, se siente tan rico.’ ‘Ugh, mejor que el cepillo.’ ‘No, no pares, sigue, creo que si sigues puedo correrme.’ Risas y sus caderas alejandose, ‘porque me estás metiendo le lengua por ahí?’ ‘Si se siente rico es solo que es extraño,’ ‘Esta bien otro ratico.’ Quejidos bajos, ‘Cielos esto se siente tan bien, sí tenias razón’ ‘Robb arriba, en la bolita.’ ‘Sí, sí, que rico…no pares.’_

‘Quería hacer eso desde la primera vez,’ le dijo acostándose a su lado.

_¿Y porque no lo había hecho si se sentía tan bien?_ ‘Pues tendras que hacérmelo todos los días, todo el dia, se siente mejor que el cepillo, que los dedos. No te rias, hablo en serio!’

Ella había tenido su líbido, y por lo que le había dicho desde una edad muy temprana. Al parecer su mamá habiéndola encontrado masturbándose una vez y diciéndole que no lo hiciera. Luego cuando ella no le hizo caso le explicó que aquello se hacía en privado. Y no mucho tiempo después él la había cachado con las manos en la masa.

Ahora, ella lo tomaría de lam ano y lo llevaría a su habitación, a veces ni en esta. Una noche lo sorprendio al entrar en su habitación y literalmente sentársele en la cara.

Y aunque había sido un adolescente obsesionado con sexo, para ese momento lo estaba más. Talvez porque ella no tenía curiosidad por él y él tampoco era como que quisiera aquello. Pero le daría dos o tres orgasmos al día para después encerrarse en su habitación y masturbarse pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Una tarde casi obligando a su novia del momento a que se la jalarapero ella se asustó por su actitud y terminó con él días después.

Bastantes novias de fines de semana. Una tarde Margaery temblando mientras se la chupaba le preguntó como había aprendido a hacerlo tan bien. _Me le como el coño a mi hermanita todas las noches_ no era respuesta.

Y él por todos sus conocimientos y todo lo que veía en internet sabía de dildos, penes falsos que vibrabanpero la verdad aunque había querido comprar uno para dejar de estar buscando objetos raros para metérselos también le daba miedo ir a comprar uno. No sabía si aquello se lo venderían por ser menor de edad. Y comprarlo por internet…pasaron meses antes de decidirse.

Cuando lo recibió se sorprendió por el tamaño pequeño, pues le había metido cosas más grandes pero de todas formas se lo mostró, ella también diciéndole que la parte que iba adentro era pequeña. Y en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de estar solos lo utilizaron. Venía con un liquido para hacer la introducción más fácil, y por no dejar usaron el liquido. La parte grande dentro de ella, y las orejitas del conejito sobre su clítoris. Robb nunca la había visto tan desesperada, quejándose bastante y corriéndose tan duro, sobre todo cuando él le apoyaba las orejitas bien duro y por mucho tiempo maldadosamente.

Ambos riéndose cuando terminaron. ‘Te gustó el regalo entonces?’

‘Me encantó. _Mejor que tu!’_

_‘Ey!’_

Risas, ‘Mentira, tu boca también es bien buena.’

Y Robb ya pensaba en besarla. Pero se abstenía pues tenía la duda de que ella supiera lo que en verdad hacían y si la espantaría.

Fue una noche en que ella se le metió a la habitación que ambos notaron humedad elástica entre sus piernas sin necesidad de saliva o el liquido del jueguete. Y Robb ya había notado que a sus amiguitas mayores les salía ese flujo pero no a Arya, aunque había pospuesto averiguar el porque. Y sabia _tanto_ de sexo por internet que a la hora de la verdad no sabia nada. Al buscar la mañana siguiente porque ella se mojó descubrió que era porque le gustaba, que era una forma de su cuerpo para prepararse para penetración, lo que por supuesto se la puso dura todo el día.

* * *

Arya:

“¿Te gusta que te meta el dedo?”

Por alguna razón ese tipo de preguntas provocaban calor, tensión como cuando estaban encerrados juntos haciendo otras cosas. Y cada ve sus preguntas eran diferentes pero iguales.

“A mi hermanita le gusta que le meta mis dedos?”

“Si.”

“A mi hermanita le gusta que me la coja con el mango de la barra de pescar?”

“Si.”

“Me como tu coñito si prometes correrte para tu hermano mayor.”

“Psss, y a quien mas sino tu?”

* * *

Una mañana de domingo mientras todos aun estaban dormidos ella estaba en su habitación desnuda y sobre codos y rodillas, mientras él la miraba de esta manea y también se le comía el coñito, cuando de repente tuvo una idea. Fue por el tarrito de liquido y le hecho unas goticas al conejito, le colocó la punta contra su otro hoyito y se lo trató de meter. Al principio ella dejándose con curiosidad hasta que un momento después le empezó a doler y se negó a continuar. Se giró, sentándose en la cama estilo indio.

_‘Si me quieres meter cosas por ahí yo también debería de poder meterte cosas por el tuyo. Ver+as como duele.’_

Y aquello lo había sorprendido. Su reacción inicial fue negarse, decirle que las cosas no funcionaban así, que él no era gay…pero la idea de estar desnudo delante de ella……que le viera la poya, que de pronto quisiera jugar con esta ganaron.

_Le aceptó._ Y la miró detenidamente mientras se quitaba el pantalón y después se sacaba la verga del boxer, los ojos de ella agrandándose sorprendia, _‘No habías llegado a ver uno?’_ preguntó, atreviéndosela a sobársela en frente de ella.

_‘Rickon y Bran. Pero no son así de grande.’ Y aquel era enorme, enrome._

_Y Robb con gustó la dejó estudiarselo, acostándose en la cama desnudo, piernas ligeramente abiertas, las manos de ella pequeñas, tanto que no logra rodearlo con sus manos y cuando empezó a subirlas y a bajarlas haciendo mucha presión se tensó, no iba a durar mucho. “No, así…” y colocó su mano sobre una de las de ella, guiando sus movimientos, después de unas subidas y bajadas ella aflojó su mano al esta resbalarse fácilmente gracias al líquido preseminal._

_Su hermanita desnuda arrodillada entre sus piernas, su mirada tanto maravillada como con curiosidad hasta inocente de tener la poya grande de su hermano mayor en la mano. Robb se sostuvo de la cama cuando la vio inclinándose para pasarle la lengua por la cabeza, nunca nadie habiéndole hecho eso y estaba mal, muy mal, y no la detuvo, viéndola abriendo su boca bastante tan solo para poderse meter la cabeza a la boca, su lengua circulándolo y haciéndolo quejarse bajamente, echándose un brazo sobre la cabeza y continuar sosteniéndose del colchón, tratando de no empujar sus caderas hacía ella._

_‘Se siente rico? Como cuando tu me lo haces a mí?’_

_Y que lo preguntara con la punta entre sus labios, acariciándosela mientras hablaba lo hizo volver a temblar, ‘Sí, delicioso.’ Y la vio sonriéndose, mordiéndose el labio inferior para volverlo a tomar en su boca. Y Robb se sintió empezando a tensarse, recordó su mano y la guió para que lo sobara sobre todo lo que no se podía meter a la boca, su mano sobre la de ella, la otra viniendo a parar a su cabeza menos de un minuto después halándola del cabello para alejarla y verla haciéndolo pero de repente una idea le vino a la mente y le pidió que mantuviera la boca abierta, ella lo hizo, lengua afuera mientras él se continua masturbando sobre la lenguita de ella. El primer chorro le da en la lengua, el segundo en su mentón, la mejilla, la puede ver sorprendida por ellopero la sigue pintado, cuello y pecho, entre sus téticas, su estomago, hasta que ya no queda nada en él._

_‘Cielos Arya,’ y está sorprendido tanto como ella. Sin pensarlo se incorporó a besarla. Y ella lo besa devuelta, aunque de inmediato comprende que es la primera vez que la besan de esta manera. O que la besan. Su boca sintiéndose pequeña contra la de él, y él se la devora, probándose a sí mismo de la boca de ella, de su mejilla, recogiendo el semen con su lengua e introduciéndose nuevamente en la boca de ella, para compartirlo y ella se queja bajamente pero se presta para el juego, a compartir esos besos sucios. Y es de esa forma en que la limpia de su semen, ambos comiéndoselo entre besos._

Minutos después y aun acostados desnudos Robb se da cuenta de que después de este momento ya no hay retorno. Le robó su primer beso…y le daba hasta molestia de que hubiera sido de aquella forma pervertida. Él tampoco sabiendo porque lo hizo, porque se quiso probar a sí mismopero ella pareció no importarle, tan solo diciéndole _que no sabía rico._ _Y,_

_“Hermanos no se besan en la boca.”_

_“En verdad crees que estamos haciendo cosas que hermanos normalmente harían?”_

_“No.”_

Y ese día se la pasa lleno de culpa y arrepentimientos. Peo no tanto como para detenerse.

Cuando toda la familia se fue a marchar para pasar el domingo juntos Robb saca excusa de una tarea, y Arya de una reunión de estudio con sus compañeras de colegio que sus padres ya sabían. Robb dice que él la llevará y la traerá.

Se quedan solos en la casa, _todo el día._

Ella quiso besarlo mientras la dedeaba, mientras ella lo masturbaba. Se lo quiso chupar de nuevo, ‘ _porque aquello fue divertido y me gusta hacerte cosas que te haran sentir bien, asi como el se las hac a ella_ ’, y se dejó, notándola humedecerse sólo por hacerle eso.

Su primer sesenta y nueve. Lento y rico pero incomodo, Robb creyó que se sentiría mejor. Pero no se concentra en hacerla sentir bien, o en que ella lo esta haciendo sentir bien.

Antes del medio día entre ambos descubren por curiosidad y accidente el placer de ella jugar con algo dentro de él que después descubren se llama próstata. Robb se corre incontrolablemente, doblándose y quejándose, bañándola en semen. Arya maldadosamente no deteniéndose viendo cuanto le gusta. _“deberíamos usar el conejito en ti.”_

“No estás cansada?”

“Sí. Otro día.”

Más tarde se está rozando contra su coñito que se siente pequeñito comparado a su poya, los muslos delgados de ella sin poca carne a comparación de los macizos de él, y es ella quien habla.

_‘Deberíamos de tratar de meterlo.’_

Y aquello vuelve y lo sorprende, ese día estando lleno de sorpresas. _‘Soy muy grande.’_

_‘Uh, y me gusta que sea grande.’_

_‘Pero se puede meter?’_

_‘Te puede doler.’_

_‘Si duele no seguimospero tratémoslo, ¿si?’_

Ambos perdieron la virginidad ese día.

El no pudiéndose introducir totalmente sino hasta la mitad nada más, pero fue algo.

Ella no tenía su periodo aun y cuando ella se levantó de la cama para recoger sus cosas ella se rio y le mostro como su liquido la dejaba. Incluso yendo hasta el y subiendo una pierna a la cama mientras el se le sentaba enfrente viendo como le resbalaba afuera.

* * *

Arya:

En verdad no sabía que tan rico se podía sentir teniéndolo a dentro. Era diferente a todo lo que habían metido antes.

Para su segunda vez, y antes de que llegaran sus padres a interrumpirlos decidió sentársele encima, y moverse como si estuviera cabalgando. A Robb le gustó, sentado contra la pared y tomándola de los muslos, y cuando el empezó a jugar con su bolita al mismo tiempo…sentir sus musculos internos apretandolo, haciéndolo quejar… 

Si quería hacer esto bastante.

* * *

A su primera tarde juntos le siguieron dos años seguidos de coger cada oportunidad que tenían, en cada rincón, en cada lugar que encontraran, dentro y afuera de la casa. _Tres, cuatro veces al día._ A veces yendo tan lejos para apostar cuantas veces lo podían hacer hasta no poder hacerlo mas. Para los días siguiente ambos estar adoloridos. O apostando quien se correría primero.

A ambos les encantaba el sexo. Estar unidos.

Su partida hacia la universidad los separó pero se reencontraban ansiosamente en sus vacaciones…hasta que ella empezó a crecer más y reconocer el verdadero error que cometían. Había estado de acuerdo con ello…pero la idea de no volverlo a hacer con ella lo empezó a enloquecer.

La vio aun dormida a su lado. _Exhausta_. Habían vuelto a coger con ganas después de sacarle sus renunencias a punta de orgasmos, habían quedado de no detener esto entre ellos hasta que fuera necesario. Escuchó la puerta del garaje abriéndose y la despertó, _‘Ve y arréglate. Nuestros padres han llegado.’_

Arya le asintió, viéndolo desnudo colocarse en pie, empezar a vestirse, _y la tenía parada de nuevo._ Con un nudo en su estomago se sentó, sosteniéndolo de la cadera y trayéndolo hacia él mientras se inclinaba y se la metia toda en la boca, _entera._ _Él le había enseñado a hacerlo._

Robb tiró la cabeza hacia atrás quejándose y sosteniéndola de la cabeza. ‘Cielos, te amo.’ Dijo mientras ella lo cogía del culo y se lo empezaba a apretar.

Arya se imaginaba a uno de sus padres abriendo la puerta en ese momento, sus hermanos, viendo lo que le hacía a Robbpero eso nunca pasaba, se la mamó como sabía a él le gustaba, haciendo ruidos con su garganta y con bastante saliva, bruscamente. El rogándole. Y en el momento llegado se tragó toda su lechita cuando él acabo, colocándose en pie para besarlo, ‘Yo también te amo.’ _Y él tenía razón, ellso dos juntos eran perversos, y le encantaba._

Arya no se sorprendió cuando el quejándose bajamente se agachó y la levanto del piso, caminando con ella en su hombro hasta su escritorio, sentándola allí y abriéndole las piernas mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y le empezaba a sobar el clítoris firmemente para penetrarla con su lengua no importandole los jugos mezclados de ambos que había depositado antes. Intercambiando su dedo y su lengua. Ella de ambas manos tomándolo de la cabeza e inclinando sus caderas, abriéndose más.

Y cuando todo estuvo finalizado él se colocó en pie, fue ella quien lo atrajo para besarlo, rodeándolo con sus piernas y sintiéndoselo parado de nuevo. Gracias a los jugos a la saliva, la penetración dándose fácilmente, ambos exhalando contra el otro y no parando de coger lento. Las manos de ella recorriéndolo lentamente por la espalda y el trasero. 

Poco después los pasos acercándose por el pasillo, Robb rodándole lentamente el clítoris, ella mordiéndole el cuello lentamente, pidiendo que no se detenga. Tres toques en su puerta, y su padre preguntándole por Robb. Ella manteniéndole la mirada a su hermano lo siente salirse de ella y darle golpesitos pesados sobre el clítoris con la cabeza de la poya que la hacen quejar. “No sé.” Es su única respuesta y Robb le sonríe. 

“Esa es mi niña.” Susurrá y ella sonriéndose le gira los ojos, luego lo atrae para que la bese mientras se vuelve a introducir. 


End file.
